All the Right Friends in All the Right Places
So--it's been revealed via Prowl that Gycony had done business with Archaeonix by providing him with a supplier, or suppliers, for his temporal manipulation technology in exchange for the services of Prowl and the Insecticons. There were still many mysteries surrounding this bit. Was it even true? Could they still trust Prowl, or this mech who claims to be Prowl? Was the Quintesson just so overconfident that he didn't care that information about himself might leak from his minions? Or has he somehow orchestrated everything? At any rate, Blurr's arrived on Monacus with the intent of following the first lead--Gycony. If any of the Autobots could get the lizard-like alien to talk with minimal harm done, it was Blurr. After all, he'd sided with him before the Olympics, and helped him escape the crossfire when fighting broke out between Scourge and the Insecticons. They were like...kinda friends, right? As it turns out, Lord Gycony is dining in his favorite restaurant in Monacus, sitting before a plate of finely cooked meat. He's affixing a napkin around his neck, licking his lips greedily as he eyes his feast. Sitting him, as per usual for him, is a bunch of burly aliens packing weapons. There's two more guards at the entrance to the restaurant, wearing sunglasses even though it's dark and accosting everyone who enters the restaurant. It seems that even though the threat is passed, Gycony isn't neglecting his safety! Blurr makes his way toward the restaurant where he knows Gycony is currently dining, at least according to Intel's various contacts stationed throughout the cities of Monacus. He notices the burly guards, and isn't surprised. Nor is he worried. The blue speedster walks up to one of the guards at the door and gives him a curious look. "Something special going on in there?" he inquires casually. The guards eye Blurr. One of them lowers his sunglasses. "Yeah. Boss is eatin'. And I'm guessing you meet with him, is that right? Well, buddy, lemme tell you, before you can do that? We gotta ask HIM for permission first. If he says no, then that's all there is to it. Get the door right in your face. Hm. You're that racer bot, though, ain't you?" "Well, I have to say, you aren't as dense as you look." Blurr smirks, but nods at the last question. "That's right. And yeah, I get it. If he says he says get gone I get gone." Not really. But now isn't the time to act defiant. The guard squints at Blurr, but nods, gets out his space phone, and dials a number. Eventually, another guard pulls out his space phone, and answers it. The guard at the door asks if it's cool for Blurr to come in, and the guard inside leans over to Gycony and whispers the question into his ear. Gycony seems to think for a moment, then nods his assent. Inside-guard mutters into his phone, and finally, outside-guard says, "Yeah, you can come on in." Blurr smiles. "Thanks, bud!" And he walks in once the guard has given permission. Well, that went rather smoothly. He eventually spots Gycony feasted on his dinner, and moves over to his table. "Mind if I join?" He scoots into the seat across from the alien anyway. Gycony smiles as Blurr enters. If he was offended by Blurr's boldness by taking a seat without his leave, he doesn't show it. "Blurr, my friend! Mmmh, yes, *narm*--" He shoves half a steak into his maw, and chews and talks at the same time. "--nyarm, yes, I made many Shanix thanks to you, Blurr! Hmm, yes, I assume, then, you're here to try to use that as some sort of leverage to get something you want? Well, speak your mind, then--and do you want something? The food is *delicious.*" Blurr glances distastefully at the steak Gycony is ravenously devouring. It actually looks quite disgusting to him, not unlike the way chugging down oil would seem pretty gross to a human. "Uh---yeah...thanks but no thanks, Gycony. Can't forget, different species--different tastes." "As for why I'm here, I guess you're right, kinda. But what I'm asking for shouldn't require you to get your axles in too much of a twist. Er--bend over backward...whatever it is you organics say..." he lowers his voice then. "See, I'm in the market for something that the other Autobots...let's just say, might not approve of. So I'd like to have a look at your list of suppliers. See if any of them can't get me what I need." Gycony frowns, pausing in his gluttony to stare at Blurr. "Men, a little room, please." His guards back up, giving Gycony more room to speak privately. "You want my... suppliers? Now, don't get me wrong Blurr, I would like to help you! The only issue is your fellow Autobots! Some of these suppliers sell things that your friends would not approve of, as you know! And if that were to happen, people in the underworld would stop doing business with me! So, understand that you are asking for is no small thing!" "Not if I don't tell them." Blurr says in a sly tone. "I know they do, that's exactly why I said I need them to get what I'm looking for. If the others do find out, I'll be in trouble. Which means I have plenty of motive to make sure it never gets out." He leans back, his voice returning to a more normal volume. "Come on, Gycony--you trust me. If I wanted harm to come to you, I would have made it happen a long time ago. You know as well as I do that I've had plenty of opportunities to destroy you physically and/or financially. Remember, I was the one who sided with you when it came to the Olympics. If it'd been up to me, Six Lasers wouldn't have had any part in it." Not entirely true that he won't show it to the other Autobots...but Autobots have a keen sense of honor, and if Gycony helps them bring an end to whatever sinister plans Archaeonix has in the works, he's willing to bet that they'll try to preserve Gycony's business. Not that he's really in control of that, but--this is far more important. Gycony pokes at the remaining meat on his table with a fork. "Hmmm... well... alright, then! I'll help you. Now, which of my suppliers would you like to contact, hm? Just name your... interest. Special weapons? Drugs? *People*?" He grins evilly. "Thanks pal," Blurr grins, then pauses a moment, considering how exactly he should proceed. There are a few options. One that might require him to twist Gycony's arm and lie his way around things a bit more, and another that just goes right along with it but might let on more information about his actual intentions than the courier had originally hoped. Finally, he makes his decision. "Cutting edge technology, particularly when it comes to temporal manipulation. Just kinda wanting to see what's out there, so maybe you can give me a list of suppliers who might have that capability?" Gycony looks non-plussed at that request. "Yes... I see. Here is the problem, Blurr--I have ONE supplier that matches that description, and I don't think he's very keen on me letting anyone know who he is, or where, or even that he exists at all! But... since you have helped me rake in MONSTROUS profits..." He clears his throat. "Seek out Dr. Thogos. Last I heard, he was in a station around the white dwarf star Auros. But beware, Blurr! Do not attempt to take Thogos by surprise! He... deals with intruders very harshly!" Blurr grins. Score. Just what he'd come for. "Thogos," The courier repeats. Auros. Noted. He stands, nodding. "Perfect! Thanks Gycony, I knew you'd have my back. Hopefully next meta-cycle we'll get a chance to see the Olympics done by Monacus and Monacus only, yeah?" Gycony smiles smugly. "Indeed! Working with Six Lasers and that absurd Kremzeek shamed me. And more importantly, it cost me profits that were rightfully mine! And besides, *I* know how to give the crowd what it wants, not some fool in a mascot's costume! Ahem, but I digress...." He begins to pick at his meal again. "I am happy to help you, Blurr, but... one day I might want something from you in return! This information I gave you... was QUITE valuable." "And since you've got my back, I've got yours." Blurr says with a smile, and walks out of the restaurant. Though he is sure to tell the restaurant workers to put Gycony's meal on his tab before he leaves. Of course, he's aware that this might come to bite him in the aft later but he doesn't exactly have time to concern himself with it at the moment. He'll deal with it when the time comes...